A compression device, such as a compressor of a turbocharger, is implemented with an internal combustion engine to compress intake air, and thereby increase air charge density entering cylinders of the engine. The increased air charge density enables power generated from combustion in the engine cylinders to be increased, while maintaining acceptable air-fuel ratio limits and other operating parameters to reduce emissions.
However, compression device degradation creates various issues that affect engine operation. For example, if a turbocharger fails and stops spinning due to bearing seizure, oil fed to a turbocharger bearing leaks into an intake manifold of the engine. As the engine continues to operate, the oil accumulating in the intake manifold seeps into cylinders of the engine. The introduction of engine oil into the cylinders causes undesired combustion or dieseling. This dieseling, once started, continues until the engine runs out of oil, which may result in engine degradation including total engine failure.